skatepunkersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Preshure Point
The Preshure Point was a Skatepunk band from Alberta, Canada. Biography Started originally by Chris Shulhan and Richie Strain (Im assuming sometime in 97 or 98), the band was very much influenced by early to mid 90's skate punk (Ten Foot Pole, Lagwagon, Strung out to name a few). With a love for Skate boarding and fast punk rock, (as far as I know it) Pressure Point was born... The band was originally a three piece. Richie playing guitar, Chris playing bass and singing and Shawnn Lorienz drumming. Somewhere in there Ryan Podlubny played guitar for a while and so did another guy named Brian Holdsworth. Eventually when neither Pud or Brian could not show the sort of commitment or availability the band was looking for, so Stu Ross joined the band. This takes us to some point in 1998. After Stu joined the band they entered the studio for the first time to record an album that would never be released. A few months later, shawn made an exit form the band and Paul Kearns was recruited as the new full time drummer. Shortly after, Pressure point released what would be called "wheres the beef?", a short but sweet 7 song album, also at the point of its release the band would make the ridiculous decision to change the spelling of the bands name instead of choosing a whole new name all together(bad idea). So THE PRESHURE POINT was born,..... Eventually Paul decided to leave the band to follow forth with an exchange program through school. The band had plans to record a cd and unfortuantely were not willing to wait for Paul to come home, so the search was on again... When Graham Churchill joined the band as the third and last drummer TPP would ever have, it was a time where the band really stepped up. Graham brought a level of musicianship that TPP had never experience, Graham was fast,tight, and loud. The band was amped and managed to write another record over the coourse of a couple months. The summer of 2001 the band would enter the studio and record "A fiction beter than reality". The record itself was reasonably received for the time(ha). Unfortunately there just wasnt really a place for TPP to call home in the scene. .. At this point the band went through a bit of a sonic transformation in their musical direction. The songs got slighty more aggresive and a little more slower paced.The band then wrote what would be "The only constant is change" ep released on Farway records by our good friend Seann Bliss... About the time this the band really began to break ground in Edmonton(at least it seemed like it). Things were picking up, TPP was playing almost every weekend and starting to build up a really organic fan base of kids. Eventually Stars on whyte became the place to be. Thats where TPP first played with our friends Compromise, a band who would influence us as people and musicians more than anyone of us could ever explain... Around this time Stu Ross would make a short lived exit from TPP. He left and joined the afformentioned hxc legends Compromise. After a few short months, Stu would also take a bow from his position in Compromise aswell... With Stu out of the picture and the recent happening of Singer/guitarist Richie having a severe wrist injury the band was in a state of change. Chris would move to guitar, joined by the addition of Jody aka "fat head" (of Nothing at all fame) filling in on the other axe, also the addition of the new bass player Braden Sustrik(Encompase/compromise/fubar) and Richie would move on to only handle vocal duties... This was serious change again for the band. Within a few months of this line up, TPP was looking for a full time guitarist (Jody was filling it at the time and had other responsibilities with his band Nothing at all). Enter the return of Stu ross and believe it ot not, shortly after, the exit of Richie Strain... TPP was not about to give up just yet, they had been working hard on new materiai and with yet again another change up on the bass to Erin Powerl, the band really wanted to continue on. Luckily they were also able to find a someone to fill in the gap Richie had left behind. Jay Higgs stepped up to be the new and last singer for TPP... This era was proably the band peak. In retrospect it might not have been much, but TPP was tight, loud, aggressive, and respected in the Edmonton music scene... Eventually the band would go on tour with their friends Compromise and it woud all end in tragedy.Compromise was hit by a drunk driver, Dan and Jordan were tragically killed and the rest injured. TPP immediately headed home from tour. The following months were strange for the band and the Edmonton scene in general. Erin left the band and for the few remaining shows Jordan Olishefski would fill in on bass. Eventually we all knew it was over... We played our last show at Stuntwoods in St.albert sometime in December of 2002. The band played a set of more or less its entire catalog, Richie returned to perform along side Jay for the last show. It was probably the biggest show TPP would ever play... Graham moved onto Calgary Skatepunk greats Belvedere and currently This is a Standoff, Stu would go on to do The Hollywood ending and currently Misery Signals, Chris moved on to do Down East Day, Braden now plays in Run with Hunted, the divided left and engineer/produces local bands around Edmonton. Members: *Chris Shulhan - Bass and vocal *Richie Strain - Guitar *Shawnn Lorienz - Drums *Ryan Podlubny - Guitar *Brian Holdsworth - Guitar *Stu Ross - Guitar Discography 'Albums' *1998 - Where's The Beef? *2001 - A Fiction Better Than Reality 'E.Ps' *2001 - The Only Constant Is Change Links *Myspace